Si hubiese llegado
by YaniiR
Summary: No tenía idea de cómo sucedió, pero U-1146 deseó, deseó con todas sus fuerzas por el nombre de todo su linaje mieloide no haber sido testigo de esa escena. FanFic realizado con colaboración de Valeria561 (¡Actualización: Epílogo!)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hataraku Saibou NO me pertenece**

* * *

 **Si hubiese llegado**

Ya desde hace unas semanas había notado la disminución de las plaquetas, casi nadie parecía darle importancia, sin embargo, el Comandante de los Linfocitos TCD4+ ordenó a toda célula inmune proteger especialmente a los trombocitos ya que al tener su número reducido se tardaban más de la cuenta en cerrar las heridas o reparar los vasos dañados por un estímulo exterior.

Al tener más retraso en sanar los rasguños significaba más trabajo para él y las demás células inmunitarias por la entrada invasiva de microorganismos patógenos.

-¡Ya ríndanse! -Advirtió U-1146 exhausto, su patrulla se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, después de una ardua tarea de exterminar esas bacterias ya sólo quedaban dos, vio cómo 4989 se lanzaba al ataque acabando con una de ellas.

-¡Nunca me atraparán! -Exclamó el último patógeno en el aire huyendo hacia las venas

-¡Sepárense y encuéntrenla! ¡Esa bacteria no puede causar más problemas! -Dictó 2048, todos acataron sus órdenes, aun cansados sabían que no podían dejar avanzará más allá en el sistema circulatorio. -¡No olviden la orden por el Comandante! -Los leucocitos asintieron y fueron tras el patógeno fugitivo.

1146 corrió hacia donde su receptor le indicaba, ya muy utilizado se le dificultó seguirle la pista al enemigo, dobló a la siguiente esquina del edificio epitelial, notó como había charcos de sangre y una cesta con sus alimentos en el suelo.

-¡Sekkekkyu-onee-chan! ¡Sekkekkyu-onee-chan! -Repetía al borde del llanto la plaqueta de cabellera larga y castaña.-¡Despierta despierta! -Decía moviendo a una eritrocito que estaba tumbada en el suelo

1146 por segunda vez en su vida, tuvo miedo, miedo de que si alzara la mirada veía su peor pesadilla realidad, su receptor se activó, pero no le importó, se acercó hacia la hematíe sólo para ratificar el golpe de la verdad. Cayó de rodillas al corroborar que, en efecto, se trataba de ella, de su pelirroja, de la única célula en todo el cuerpo por la que él daría su vida, deseó que así fuese en ese instante.

Recordó una ocasión en la que igualmente había llegado tarde cuando ella peligraba, por suerte aquella monocito estaba en las venas y pudo salvarla, pero este no fue el caso, esta vez no...

-Ha-hakkekkyu-san..

-¡Sekkekkyu! ¿Qu-qué hiciste?

-La orden era proteger a las plaquetas -Con cada sílaba pronunciada tenía una leve interrupción, ya no le quedaban fuerzas

-Pero ¡Pero ese decreto sólo para las células inmunes! -El tomó sus manos temblando

-Lo sé, pero ellas son más útiles que yo -Sonrió con una aura débil y nostálgica, con las energías restantes izó su mano hacia el rostro del leucocito acercándolo, quiso levantar el resto de su cuerpo, pero no pudo, el albino se inclinó otorgándole un pequeño beso en su frente, susurró.

-Resiste, por favor, no te vayas, ya vendrán las macrófagos y… Y estarás -Se detuvo al ver como su mirada ámbar desaparecía en las comisuras de sus párpados y daba su último respiro.

La líder de las plaquetas gritó y se puso atrás del albino en cuánto vio a la bacteria causante de la hemolisis de AE 3803

-¡Muere! -Seguido de un grito de pena y salpicadura de plasma rojo, 2626 acabó con la última bacteria. Orgulloso de su acto iba a decir un comentario triunfante hasta que vio a su colega arrodillado enfrente del cuerpo de un glóbulo rojo. El del cabello largo entendió su pose, era esa eritrocito, trató saliva no sabía que hacer para intentar sacarlo de ese trance que 1146 tenía, se acercó y al posar su mano en el hombro de su compañero, lamentó hacerlo.

El neutrófilo mayor reaccionó de la peor manera posible, con un semblante en su rostro que reflejaba ira e incompetencia se le abalanzó encima. 2626 gracias a sus reflejos pudo esquivar su primer golpe, pero no el segundo que lo chocó contra la construcción cercana, con su arma en mano iba a dar el golpe final pero justo a tiempo llegaron el resto de sus compañeros a interponerse.

-¡1146 CÁLMATE!

-¡REACCIONA!

4989 y 2048 tomaron sus brazos y aprendieron contra la pared, el primero le logró quitar el cuchillo de su mano derecha. 1146 tenía los dientes apretados en una fascie de total tribulación, su mirada sólo revelaba un contaste oscuro, estaba inquieto, obstinado a aceptar la realidad.

-¡Hakkekkyu-san! ¡Hakkekkyu-san! Por favor, no hagas esto -Pidió la pequeña trombocito llorando al tiempo que sujetaba sus piernas; eso de alguna manera calmó al mencionado. Su cuerpo se suavizó, dejó de apretar su mandíbula para dar paso a una expresión de dolor y tristeza, agachó su cara manifestando las lágrimas que se estaba conteniendo, sus compañeros lo soltaron y el cayó sentado.

2626 y 4989 fueron por el cuerpo de la hematíe antes de que los linfocitos le dieran un trato peor, el segundo informó de ello a los macrófagos, necesitaban limpiar el desastre.

* * *

En el bazo 1146 estaba acompañado por sus fieles compañeros, ellos no lo iban a dejar sólo, nunca ya que desde que eran mielocitos siempre han estado juntos, también estaba la AA 5100, 2626 intentaba consolarla, no era fácil ver caer compañeros, ellos lo sabían más que nadie.

La macrófaga hizo una última plegaria a lo que todos los presentes la imitaron, estaba hecho.

Al salir 1146 vio a la nada, suspiró, agudizó su vista hacia su patrulla quienes lo estaban esperando, 4989 y 2048 tenían a un par de plaquetas en sus hombros y su líder le estaba haciendo ademanes con su mano, señal de que los acompañara. Sonrió triste guardando un pequeño pin en su chaqueta, era el código que la pelirroja llevaba en su sombrero, lo quería tener, conservar para siempre algo de ella. Alzó su mirada nuevamente hacia sus amigos, aún tenía razones para vivir, para continuar, si bien nunca la olvidaría, por ella los protegería a ellos, no permitiendo que ninguno cayera.

* * *

 **Que sad wey...**

 **Agradezco a Valeria Renteral por darme la idea para escribir este FanFic! Ambas lo hicimos, producto de lluvia de ideas y nuestros sentimientos sad :'v ella comentó si que hubiera pasado si en el cap 10 no hubiera llegado a tiempo la monocito? 1146 estuviera destrozado, como en esta pequeña historia que literal salio randoom xD También agradezco a mi hermano por ayudarme con el título, ¡joder! eso es lo que más me cuesta!  
Bueno... espero lo hayan disfrutado y... *llorando* quién puso aquí las cebollas?**

 **De nuevo Gracias Valeria! por ti es que salió este FanFic!**

 **Yanii'R se despide, nos leeremos en la continuación de mi otro FanFic también de Hataraku Saibou "Inolvidable" (tal vez e.e)**


	2. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Hataraku Saibou NO me pertenece**

* * *

 **Si hubiese llegado**

 **Epílogo**

U-1146 se encontraba patrullando en la médula ósea roja, la misma en donde él y su patrulla se criaron, crecieron, entrenaron y pelearon. Suspiró con algo de nostalgia, tenía muchas ocasiones memorables, como la vez que le asignaron sus papeles de que al madurar serían neutrófilos o cuando fue al socorro de una eritroblasto, bueno a decir verdad fue su Sensei 1110 quién llegó a salvarlos, él solo ganó tiempo. Aún se preguntaba qué fue de aquella célula, ¿se habría convertido en un eritrocito? No había forma de saberlo, estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos que no sintió en qué momento una pequeña hematíe se pegó por detrás de sus piernas, él no supo cómo reaccionar hasta que escuchó su voz

-Señor Leucocito, no diga dónde estoy -Pidió la niña. El albino iba a agachar su mirada para verla cuando escucho su nombre.

-¡Hey 1146! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? -Cuestionó 2048, quién llevaba el disfraz de una bacteria en el brazo derecho. - ¿No has visto unos eritroblastos pasar por acá?

-Patrullando -Respondió el mencionado. -Ummm, bueno ahora que lo mencionas -vio con su ojo izquierdo hacia el suelo. -Creo que vi a unos correr hacia los juegos de allá -Señaló detrás de él. -¿Simulacro de huida?

-Si, así es ¡Gracias! -Dijo el ahora profesor neutrófilo, mientras gritaba corriendo -¡Dónde están los eritrocitos!

-Ya puedes salir, la bacteria se ha ido -Anunció el leucocito, la eritroblasto aún tenebrosa todavía sostenía una pierna del neutrófilo hasta por fin estuvo a la vista de él.

Tan pronto cómo él la vio, pudo jurar que su núcleo explotaba o se iba de vacaciones porque no lograba codificar ese instante. La pequeña célula traía su cabello rojo adornado con dos adorables coletas bajas y un desapercibido mechón rebelde que salía del lado derecho de su boina roja, sus ojos ámbar adornaban su tierna sonrisa que esbozó al momento de decirle "gracias", la eritroblasto ladeó la cabeza viendo el modo en que la célula mayor mostraba una cara de como si estuviera viendo una célula cancerígena.

-¿Hakkekyu-onii-san? ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó la pelirroja. - ¡Oh estás llorando! ¿Llamo a la Profesora Macrófaga para que te cure? -Inquirió inocentemente al ver como una lágrima se le escapaba al neutrófilo quién rápidamente se la secó con su mano al tiempo que hizo un esfuerzo sobrecelular para dedicarle una sincera sonrisa.

-N-no no te preocupes, estoy bien -Dijo para calmarla, espiró profundamente y se hincó para estar a la altura de la niña. -Dime ¿Dónde es tu clase? Vamos a dejarte a salvo ahí.

La ojiambar asintió alegre mientras sujetaba la mano de la leucocito, quien a comparación suya era muy grande, a diferencia de sus compañeros, por alguna razón a ella no le daba miedo los glóbulos blancos, en especial _ese_ glóbulo blanco.

-¡Oh vaya! Veo que alguien pudo esconderse de la bacteria -Felicitó la macrófaga a cargo del simulacro de huida.

-¡Macrófaga-Sensei! -La pequeña corrió hacia los brazos de la mencionada quien se agachó para recibirla - ¡Hakkekyu-onii-san me ayudó y esta vez no me perdí! -Gritó alegremente

-Muchas gracias Kochukyu -Agradeció la célula inmune mientras cargaba a la precursora eritrocítica, el susodicho hizo un ademán con su gorra como respuesta, estaba por irse, pero…

-¡Hakkekyu-onii-san! -Exclamó la pelirroja. -¡Gracias por ayudarme! ¿Volveremos a vernos?

1146 sintió un enorme _Déjà vu_ , claro que esta vez su respuesta fue distinta, se acercó hacia la eritroblasto quien estaba casi a su altura gracias a que su Sensei la sostenía.

-Estoy seguro que sí -Respondió sonriéndole

-¿Lo prometes? -Dijo al momento que ella levantando su mano y alzaba su meñique.

-Lo prometo -Ratificó el neutrófilo haciendo lo mismo con su mano y apretando ambos meñiques en una prueba de su juramento.

No importaría que sucediera, si les tocara reencarnar en otras células, otros puestos o incluso en otro cuerpo. Estaban destinados a toparse, a que él la protegiera y ella a darle motivos para continuar con su misión.

Fin

* * *

 **La verdad... No esperaba escribir un epílogo, pero bueno la verdad agradezco a mi Kohai Belen teníamos una lluvia de ideas y se tocó esta como mini idea... que por cierto pueden visitar su perfil :D! aparece como: Belen - La FanFicker, chequeenla! escribe FanFics muy buenos :3!  
**

 **En fin que... Dato Curioso, cuando un glóbulo rojo es destruido su hemoglobina vuelve a ser reutilizada, y su hierro es el que les sirve para crear nuevos eritrocitos! así que básicamente esto es lo que pasó en fin..**

 **Espero les haya gustado porque la verdad a mi me encantó :')! raioz... quién volvió a dejar aquí las cebollas?! :'v *llorando*  
**

 **Atentos! que se vienen varias sorpresitas y/o por ahí e.e!**

 **Yanii'R se despide de momento! Nos leeremos pronto ^^**

 **Reviews?**


End file.
